My First and My Only
by starfoxx322
Summary: A look into high-school sweethearts Alfred F. Jones's and Arthur Kirkland's relationship as it evolves over the course of their high school years. Written from a prompt at the recent USUK love party over at LJ. Rating is K for now, but it will go up.
1. Prologue

In the world of dating, there are many types of couples. Some are so cute that the casual observer may contract diabetes if he or she stares for too long. Other couples argue so much that it's a miracle that they can stand to be together. Still others are attached at the hip, or perhaps even the lips making everyone in the vicinity slightly uncomfortable.

But in order for a relationship to last, a couple needs to be natural. The relationship should seem as though the two people in it have been and will be together forever. They aren't putting on acts. Their displays affections are not out of any sense of obligation. They simply want to be with their significant other, because one's joy will undoubtedly be the other's joy as well.

Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland were one such couple. Even before they had started dating near the end of their sophomore year, most of the student body assumed that they had been going out for far longer than that.

Their journey wasn't simple. They argued quite often (but never really meant it.) They both had a considerable amount of pride, and they let it trip them off a bit too often at first. Their siblings were a smidge too protective at the wrong times and their friends kept trying to get in the middle of things better left alone. And then there were the challenges of being natural opposites. Alfred was exuberant, extroverted, loud, and improper. Arthur tended to be more uptight, introverted, and proper. Yet, somehow it just worked together in a way that was perfectly natural, perfectly them.

This is their story.


	2. I Like You!

In truth, Arthur's crush on Alfred had started second semester of their freshman year—although he had conveniently denied it to everyone including himself until they started dating. He had no idea of the exact moment when he had begun to fall for the annoying American. There was no great epiphany with trumpets blaring and a light coming down from heaven to rest on Alfred. On the contrary, it was more of a gradual process of small things noticed of a period of time. His charming yet dopey smile, his impossibly blue eyes, how strong he was, the way his golden hair fell in his eyes… All of these things became more and more apparent as time went on. And it wasn't only Alfred's undeniably good looks that attracted the Brit. He could be kind and caring when he wasn't busy being an idiot; his heroism was often misguided, but his heart was in the right place; he was loud, obnoxious, and overly affectionate, which had the potential to be endearing in the right time and place; those and a million other little things all came together to cause Arthur's heart to beat madly when Alfred would flash him a Hollywood smile.

However, he was sure that Alfred would never return his feelings. Alfred was a golden child, loved by everyone, on his way to being a star athlete, and probably would be Stuco President one day. Girls flocked to him like flies to honey. They'd flirt with him and he'd flirt right back, even though he didn't date any of them. Not that it mattered, he'd find one he liked well enough eventually and go out with her. They'd probably become high school sweethearts, go to college together and then get married. Alfred would come back to their ten year reunion with her on one arm and a million stories about their first child and all sorts of gleeful anticipation for the coming of their second. Yes, Alfred was golden, so bright that Arthur knew he'd never be able to make it to his level, so why even try?

Alfred was slightly more oblivious, not noticing how attractive Arthur really was until after Arthur returned from a spring break trip home to England in their sophomore year. Going home had allowed the normally uptight teen to loosen up a tiny bit, so much so that he gave Alfred a rare smile on their first day back in classes. Alfred was suddenly struck by how pretty Arthur looked when he smiled. And from that moment on, he could only see how stunningly green Arthur's eyes were, how the light reflected off of his sandy blonde hair, and the cute shade of pink his cheeks turned when he was flustered. And things just exploded from there.

Nearly two years of interaction slapped him upside the face and demanded he see the signs. Light hearted teasing that was more like flirting, snide comments by fellow classmates, the way he caught Arthur looking at him when the Brit though he wasn't paying attention, the way he found his eyes inexplicably gravitating toward Arthur, his insistence they remain friends despite the fact they fought constantly, the fact he texted Arthur more than all his other contacts combined, why he never seemed to find the right girl… The signs he should have noticed just kept on coming.

Two rather sleepless night and much soul searching later, Alfred F. Jones decided that he was in love with Arthur Kirkland and probably had been for awhile.

He just didn't quite know what to do with it.


End file.
